


I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

by jdalex



Series: fingertips touch skin [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wasn’t, to say, unhappy when he was tested and found out he was an Omega, he wasn’t even disappointed. He was however, disheartened. He was different, there were hardly any Omegas, let alone Alphas to take care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

**Author's Note:**

> Omega verse so warnings for knotting/self-lubrication/heat cycles
> 
> In case the Alpha/Beta/Omega idea is foreign to you there's [this lovely primer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489) that explains everything.
> 
> This is an excuse for porn, so sorry for the poor excuse of a plot that popped in there. Title credit obviously goes to Fall Out Boy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Liam wasn’t, to say, unhappy when he was tested and found out he was an Omega, he wasn’t even disappointed. He was however, disheartened. He was different, there were hardly any Omegas, let alone Alphas to take care of them. So he did the only thing he could think of, he dealt with the fact rather quickly that he was going to wind up alone. Niall had called him dramatic but that was easy to say when he was a Beta, he wouldn’t have to worry about anything – ever, at least not close to the situations that were tumbling around in Liam’s head.

His first heat cycle had swept over him like a tsunami, leaving him battered, ragged, and unsatisfied. He promptly got himself on a hormonal pill the day his cycle had ended.

Going into heat’s easier now, in comparison, he only has to lock himself in his room for a day now instead of three. He manages, gets by as best he can and ignores the sympathetic gazes Zayn gives him. Zayn’s the only one who actually remotely feels sorry for him. Niall doesn’t understand how being _so horny you can’t leave the bed_ is a bad thing. 

Liam never dignifies that with an answer.

+

It’s damn near closing time and Liam’s about five minutes away from flipping the sign from _open_ to _closed_ when the bell over the door jingles. He groans internally because he’s exhausted and he wants to go home and mope in the comfort of his own bed.

As soon Liam comes out from the back room, the man’s head snaps up, eyes curious and Liam gets weak in the knees almost immediately. The intense green eyes staring back at him most definitely belong to an Alpha. His scent is intoxicating, erotic even and Liam can feel himself twitch and his hole moisten at the mere smell and this is ridiculous because he’s not due to go into heat for another week.

“Hi,” he squeaks, “What can I get for you?”

The man stays silent for a beat too long, studying Liam with questions dancing behind his eyes and Liam starts fidgeting as a result.

“I’m Harry,” he finally says, “just moved here and heard this was best bakery in the city.”

Harry’s voice is like smooth caramel seeping into Liam’s veins and rendering him pliant. He nods all loose limbed and a bit half lidded because apparently Harry’s also rendered him speechless. Harry smiles a soft smile at that, a deep dimple indenting his cheek that Liam suddenly wants to lick and –

“What would you recommend?” Harry asks, stopping Liam’s mind from running away from him and he squeezes his eyes shut to try and get a hold of himself.

“Our scones are delicious, of course, all the good ones have been picked up and the two that are still here are about as hard as rocks having sat out all day. I have a fresh batch just out of the oven in the back, you’d like them better.” Liam rambles, not even stopping to see if this is really what Harry wants before he’s disappearing into the kitchen and pulling out two, still warm strawberry scones. They’re his favorites and he figures Harry would like them too.

Harry’s smiling, full mouth, when Liam returns and he’s got a matching dimple on his other cheek that Liam would equally like to lick.

“What kind are they?”

“Strawberry.” Liam murmurs, stopping in his tracks because he’s just now realizing what he’s done and he doesn’t even know if Harry likes scones, let alone strawberry.

Harry merely smiles though, “My favorite.” He says and Liam feels his heart literally skip a beat. “How much do I owe you?”

Liam gapes for a second, “S’on the house.”

Harry shakes his head, curls swinging a bit in his vigor, “No, come on. How much?”

Liam shrugs, “Don’t worry about it.”

Harry sighs, shaking his head a bit again but he’s smiling so Liam smiles too, “Thanks.” Harry says, studying Liam again with inquisitive eyes before he leans in over the counter a bit and murmuring, “You smell good.”

Liam’s cock twitches, hole clenching hard at Harry’s words and he knows now that Harry can smell him, smell how turned on and wet he’s getting.

Harry bites his lip then, smiling almost shyly before pulling away. “I’ll get out of your hair so you can close up then.”

Liam gets this stupid urge to tell him to stay and watches as Harry glances at his name tag before looking back up at him, “I’m sure I’ll be back though, so, I’ll see you round Liam.”

Liam’s heart stutters at the way his name sounds on Harry’s lips before picking up and beating ten times harder, “I – okay.”

It’s a blur getting back to his house after Harry leaves. His heart is still pounding, mind fuzzily unfocused and legs shaking something terrible. He stumbles inside, throwing off his coat and he can hear Zayn clattering around in the kitchen. Liam sinks down onto the couch and its then that he realizes just how wet Harry’s made him. He bites back a whimper as the couch rubs against him, hole sensitive and puffy and Liam’s almost positive that Harry’s presence is going to throw him into heat early.

Zayn comes into the living room, plate of hot pasta in each hand and whistling a nameless tone. He sets a plate in front of Liam on the coffee table and when he glances up his whistle goes suddenly high pitch. “What’s happened to you?”

Liam furrows his eyebrows, question not quite registering with him and Zayn speaks again, “You look like – well like you do before you go into heat and I know you’re not due for another week so…”

“I think I met an Alpha today. I mean no – he definitely was, he smelled so good and his voice is smooth and his hands are huge and he’s got dimples and curly hair and I really want him to fuck me.”

“Oh,” Zayn says, unaffected by how brash Liam’s being, he’s always been so understanding when it comes to Liam’s – complications. “So that’s why – what with the blown pupils and you’re sweating – he’s sending you into heat.”

Liam nods, starting to feel the sensation of needing to crawl out of skin, pin prickles darting up his spine. He wrings his hands together, anxiousness pooling in his stomach and he lets out a frustrated noise. “Fuck,” Liam grunts, “I should – god Imma need to lock myself up tonight.”

“What’s his name?” Zayn asks, standing and wiping his hands on the towel he has slung over his shoulder.

“Harry,” Liam says, arousal pitching at his groin as he says the name, “Why?”

“Well, all Alphas have to register to the city. Perrie’s got access to the database, I’ll find him, full name, address, phone number, social security number though I don’t think you really need that. Anyway, maybe I can have him here before you fully succumb to the heat cycle cause, let’s face it, you’d deal better with him with you.”

“He’s not gonna want –”

“Are you going to say he’s not going to want to? Because I’ve never heard of an Alpha turning down an Omega, especially not an Omega that’s going into heat.”

Liam tries to fight the whine at the back of his throat, the possibility of Harry being there weighs heavy on his thoughts.

“Hey,” Zayn says, snapping Liam away from his thoughts, “Eat, I’ll call Perrie and hopefully your lover boy will be here within the next few hours, think you can last that long?”

Liam nods, reaching for the plate of food and doing his best to distract his mind.  

+

It’s stupid really, he tosses and turns and the anticipation boiling in his stomach is almost enough to make him physically sick. He knows he shouldn’t count on this, because it’s a bit of an off the wall idea, leave it to Zayn. But he _wants wants wants_ this so bad. He’s ridiculously horny, his hormonal pills barely affecting the intensity of it and _this_ is the power an Alpha has over an Omega and Liam can barely think about what he would be like if Harry was in the room with him.

He’s already sweated himself out his jeans and shirt and the room is still stiflingly hot. He’s got his fan turned directly on him but it’s doing nothing to cool his overheated skin. His cock is hard and tenting his underwear obscenely but he’s using all his self-control to not touch himself. He wants to wait for Harry, or at least wait till he knows if Harry’s coming or not.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he came into his room, an hour? Probably more, and when he hears faint footsteps coming towards his bedroom he perks up, rolling his head to the side to look at his door.

He can see the shadow move to stand on the other side and he waits, Zayn would just come in but this person… isn’t. He swallows hard as his pulse picks up and he strains to hear what the person out in his hallway is doing.

Finally there’s a knock, soft and hesitant and Liam clears his throat before calling out, “Come in.”

It’s dark in Liam’s room, he’s pulled the curtains and the light that shines in through the hallway illuminates a halo of light around the person, tall, curly hair and as Liam’s eyes adjust he can make out Harry’s face.

His breathe catches in his throat and Harry carefully shuts the bedroom door. “Harry,” He mumbles, pulse starting to jack-rabbit and his cock throbs for attention.

“Hi,” Harry says voice giving a little bit in nervousness, “Your roommate called me and told me everything. I kind of figured at the bakery you were an Omega, with your smell and all.”

Harry takes a deep breath before biting hard at his bottom lip, a sound, almost like a growl, tearing its way out of his throat.

“Come closer,” Liam says and Harry does, wouldn’t be able to deny Liam’s request if he wanted to. Harry kneels on the bed, crouching over Liam’s body, he can see how wet Liam is, chest and stomach shining in the pale light of the room.

“You’re soaking,”

Liam smirks at the innuendo, “Get really hot when I go into heat.” Harry shivers at the word, scooting himself closer to Liam’s body.

“I’ve never done this before,” Harry murmurs.

“Yeah? Me either.”

Sex is nothing compared to sex between an Alpha and Omega and Liam feels stupid for thinking about how it’s going to special for the both of them. They aren’t young shy virgins but the thought of experiencing this together for the first time and the fact that Liam will most likely never have to spend another heat cycle alone is overwhelmingly pleasant.

“I should – um.” Harry starts but stops himself, smirking slowly and pushing himself back off the bed. He seems to step back into his element then, confident and lazily cocky. He undresses slowly, acutely aware of Liam’s eyes on his body and he makes a show of every inch of skin he reveals until he’s in nothing but his boxers and Liam is audibly panting.

He fingers the elastic band, snaps it against his skin in a teasing fashion before looking up at Liam from underneath his lashes and slowly pulling them down. His cock springs forward, big and hard and with a touch of wetness at the crown. Liam whines loudly, fists clenching into the sheets as he eyes Harry’s dick.

He reaches forward slowly, as if he’s worried if he moved too fast he’d frighten Liam, and digs a finger under the band of Liam’s underwear, asking with his eyes and Liam nods once, lifting his hips off the mattress and letting Harry strip him naked.

Liam lets his thighs fall open, shivering as Harry runs his hands up his inner thighs and settles between his legs. “Wanna see,” Harry mumbles, fingers tightening around Liam’s legs and pushing them gently up towards his chest.

“Oh,” Liam says, biting at the inside of his cheek as he lets his head fall back against the pillow. He’s never been particular fond of the whole self-lubricating thing, it’s never come in handy for him, and if anything it’s more of a nuisance. It absolutely squicks out both Niall and Zayn as well but Zayn’s quieter about it, grimacing silently compared to Niall’s howls and groans. Liam just can’t understand how it could possibly be a turn on for anyone but he’s not going to deny Harry anything, not tonight and most likely not ever.

Harry’s moan breaks through Liam’s thoughts, slamming him back into reality. A finger drags through the slick softly, pressing slightly at his rim and Liam twitches as a result, hips shifting back into Harry’s touch. “God, look at you.” Harry says, voice gone breathy. “So wet, dripping for my cock aren’t you?”

Liam’s hands fly up to the headboard, he needs something to anchor him as Harry pushes a finger in easily. He babbles something along the lines of a _yes_ to Harry’s question and bites back the groan on the tip of his tongue as another finger slips in.

He doesn’t need this, to be stretched, they both know that but Harry’s a tease and Liam’s falling apart in his hands, head thrown back against the pillows, neck veins popping out from under the surface, and he’s breathing so harshly through his nose he’s starting to sound like a steam engine.

“Harry,” he whines as Harry’s fingertips brush against his prostate, stars exploding behind his eyelids.

Harry grunts when he hears his name on Liam’s lips and pulls his hand away to grab at Liam’s waist and guides his cock towards Liam’s entrance with the other. The blood is pounding around the base of his dick where the knot will form. Usually, it’s damn near impossible for him to knot, can never do it when he’s just tossing off but now,  the constant pounding of blood near his pubic bone is a reminder of how close to the edge he is.

He pushes in without difficulty, Liam’s body giving easily to Harry’s length and pleasure erupts from deep in his stomach, churning faster and tiny aborted noises slip past his lips until his body is flush against Liam’s.

Liam locks up quickly underneath him, muscles contracting and with the softest broken moan, he comes across his stomach, cock red and untouched, pulsing white hot until he shivers into tiny aftershocks.

Harry stares, arousal rolling faster and he reaches up to run his fingers gingerly across Liam’s cheekbones until his eyelids flutter open. “How do you feel?” Harry asks, ignoring the constant throb of his cock as he stays stilled inside Liam’s body.

Liam’s eyebrows bunch, eyes unfocused, clouded with lust, and droplets of sweat are collecting across his brow. He reaches down to grab at Harry’s arse suddenly, squeezing harshly, “More,” he whines, “I need more, please.”

“Yeah? Yeah okay.”

Harry thrusts are slow at first, determined, letting Liam feel every hot, hard inch moving inside him. It drives Liam slowly insane. His cock is hard between them again already, didn’t even have the chance to go soft but Liam needs it, feels like the first orgasm just barely took the edge off and he’s nowhere near satisfied. His finger nails bite into Harry’s shoulder, scratching down his back and leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Harry gets the message, senses Liam’s urgency and luckily gives up the act of leaving Liam begging for more. He pushes in hard and deep, cockhead dragging against Liam’s prostate and it isn’t long before Liam’s coming across his stomach again, making even more of a mess of himself. Harry makes a move to slow down as Liam rides out his orgasm but Liam all but screams in protest, pleads with him to keep going, harder, faster, _moremoremore_ , and so Harry does, let’s his desire to come take over.

It builds deep in his stomach, zings down his spine, rattles his bones and Harry can hear himself muttering off Liam’s name like a mantra before he’s biting hard into Liam’s collarbone, breaking the skin as the blood vessels at the base of his cock fill and expand and his knot comes to the surface and he starts to come.

Liam whines wetly, cock twitching violently between their stomachs and dribbling out a pathetic drop of come. Harry feels more or less blinded as the first stage of his orgasm wracks through him, lights flashing at the corner of his eyes, head light and fuzzy and warm.

Liam’s chest heaves as he sucks in a deep breathe, squeezing gently at Harry’s shoulder blades. Harry’s mind clears slowly, comes back to his right mind after a minute and nuzzles into Liam’s neck. “Can feel you –” Liam mumbles, voice hoarse, “Can feel your knot.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, circling his hips in tight movements as he continues to empty himself, “Feel so good around me Liam.”

Harry lifts his head, lips dragging across Liam’s cheek until he’s almost to Liam’s lips and sponges softly against the corner of Liam’s mouth. He stays there until Liam tilts his head, gives him permission to kiss him properly. Harry moves slowly, leaves light pecks across Liam’s bottom lip, lets Liam breathe against his mouth and kiss him when he has enough air in his lungs too. They’re both exhausted, bodies sticking together with their sweat and Liam’s drying come.

Harry will shift his hips minutely, cause a shiver to run up both their spines as his thick cock shifts inside Liam.

Time escapes them but eventually the pleasure Harry was feeling starts to ebb and the thickness of his knot diminishes, cock receding back to normal size and rubs gently at Liam’s hip as he pulls out, Liam whining and twitching with soreness as he does.

Liam’s a mess, stomach a sight and Harry’s knows his in the same state from being pressed together for so long. Liam’s hole is dripping, Harry’s come drooling down onto the mattress and Harry twitches feebly with arousal.

He’s weak but the most satisfied he’s ever been in his life and when he finally glances up to meet Liam’s gaze he sees him smiling, eyes glazed over with contentment. It won’t last of course, in a few hours Liam will need Harry again but for now –

“Do you want to shower?” But Harry already hates the idea as he says it, it sounds too demanding and he’s glad when Liam shakes his head.

“C’mere.” Liam beckons, reaching weakly for Harry and he complies, falling back into their chaos of sheets and wrapping Liam up in his arms.

Harry won’t freely admit that this is what he’s been looking for his whole life, that all he’s ever wanted was an Omega of his own. Someone to look after and protect. Someone to need him and as Liam melts into his embrace he feels needed, _really_ needed, for the first time in his life and he buries his face in Liam’s hair, breathes in his scent and smiles.

“Where do we go from here?” Liam asks.

“I’m your Alpha and you’re my Omega. The rest? We can figure that out as we go.”

Liam hums, happy with Harry’s answer and finally stops resisting the sleep that’s washing over him because he knows when he wakes, Harry will still be there. 


End file.
